


A Practice of Patience

by MELANCH0LYS



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Celibacy, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELANCH0LYS/pseuds/MELANCH0LYS
Summary: Scott Hoying was everyone's idea of the perfect person.He was charming, charismatic, helpful, kind, and incredibly handsome. He did well in school, had dozens of friends, and sang like a dream.Mitch Grassi had never imagined in a million years that Scott would like him back.





	A Practice of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the oneshot i’ve been working on for a month in between writing my multichapter scomiche fic!
> 
> here’s the small spotify playlist i made for this (i love how the title shortens to apop thats cute): https://open.spotify.com/user/moopymips/playlist/46RrI4W2UOBXT4WSDKoeuu?si=vuf2aw7ZQPaNUavV_NSxWw
> 
> feedback & kudos would be incredibly appreciated! :-) enjoy!

When Scott and Mitch started dating, everything was slow.

Scott was so handsome and kind and charming and charismatic- It was why Mitch fell for him in the first place. He went out of his way to help his friends, he wasn’t afraid to laugh at himself, he stood up for people when they needed it-

You get the point, he’s practically the perfect person. Granted, high school boys are usually complete knuckleheads so it wasn’t stiff competition.

Mitch, on the other hand, kept to himself, not going out of his way to be in the spotlight. He had a couple close friends, so he never felt the need to make very many acquaintances.

He had a pretty concrete schedule that he didn’t frequently stray from. He would head straight home after school, changing into more comfortable apparel before settling into bed with his sphinx cat, working on homework and scrolling through various fashion blogs. Occasionally he would stop by the library and pick up several books after school, but that was usually only once every two or so weeks. He would cap off the night by taking a soothing shower and going through his skincare routine before crawling back into bed at around eleven o’clock.

Routine was good. Knowing how your day was going to unfold was nice. It all felt very safe.

That practically went out the window when Scott started talking to him.

Scott was the heartthrob of choir. Girls would not even try to be subtle about how bad they had it for the tall blond. Mitch would watch them try to ask him out with a glare in his eyes and a tightness around his heart, which would ease when Scott told them his schedule was too busy.

Mitch would never admit it, but in a way he was one of those lovestruck girls, only a lot less brave and a lot more subtle.

He would watch Scott sing in awe, quickly looking away whenever the boy met his gaze with a grin, a blush rising to the top of his cheeks as he pretended to observe a wall decoration intensely.

It became a frequent occurrence, with Mitch turning his head to look at Scott only to find him looking right back with a pleasant smile.

“You totally have a thing for Scott Hoying, don’t you?” Kirstin asked him one day, coming up to walk next to him, both holding holding their lunch trays and making their way to their usual table.

“What? No! Where did you get that impression?” Mitch squeaked in response, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

“It’s not hard to tell when you practically swoon everytime he opens his mouth.” she informs, the two setting down their trays and settle opposite of each other.

“I do not!” Mitch protests defensively, earning an eyeroll from the raven haired girl. “And is it so wrong to admire talent when you see it?”

“So you’re telling me you don’t find him attractive?” Kirstin questions skeptically, setting down her forkful of salad to watch him in disbelief.

“Of course he’s attractive, but that doesn’t mean I’m attracted _to_  him!” he answers to a confused Kirstin. “Like _you’re_  attractive but I’m not trying date _you_ -“

“So you wouldn’t date Scott?” she interrupts, catching Mitch off guard. He pauses at the question, mouth open from his unfinished sentence.

“..no.” he eventually replies, trying to sound convincing but lacking conviction.

“Uh huh.” Kirstin agrees sarcastically, going back to her food, her initial question answered unintentionally.

Mitch just glared at her as he took a large bite of bread, chewing it grumpily.

During choir at the end of the day he forced himself not to look at Scott, his conversation with Kirstin replaying in mind. He was _not_  going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

Trying to get over Scott was proving more and more difficult, especially when the boy seemed to have the opposite idea in mind. While Mitch was resisting the urge to even look to him, Scott started to greet him whenever they saw each other outside of the choir room. Mitch would be at his locker picking up books for his next class when Scott would stroll by, talking loudly with some of his friends, when he would stop to say a quick “hey Mitch” with that charming smile of his before continuing down the hallway and resuming his conversation. It was _torture_.

A gloomy Sunday, Mitch found himself browsing for a new read at his favorite library. He wasn’t expecting to find himself to be there until Tuesday, at the earliest, but the previous night’s roaring thunderstorm left his house without electricity. He had just taken his laptop to get fixed the past Thursday and he was running out of battery on his phone, so he had figured it would be best to spend his afternoon scanning for books that caught his eye while it charged.

He was looking through a book that had been highly recommended on various reading lists he frequents when he heard a loud whisper calling his name.

“Mitch?” he looked up from the bound pages and to his left to find the source of the voice, his eyebrows raised in question.

None other than Scott Hoying was at the end of the aisle, his usual grin appearing when Mitch met his eyes.

“I thought that was you!” he continued, still whispering as he walks to the boy now pressing the previously opened book to his chest. “How’s your weekend? I wasn’t expecting to see y-“

“Scott,” Mitch interrupts hesitantly, his voice quiet. “you don’t have to whisper all the time.”

“Huh?” Scott inquires in another whisper, his eyebrows scrunched together adorably.

“You just can’t talk regularly, but you don’t have to whisper.” Mitch corrects, biting back a smile.

“Oh..” he acknowledges, testing out a quiet tone awkwardly as a smile rises to his cheeks, making it impossible for Mitch’s lips not to quirk up just a little bit. They’ve never stood directly in front of each other, their large height difference just now registering to Mitch. “So what are you here for?” Scott changes the subject.

“We lost power so I came here to charge my phone and browse for new books.” Mitch informs, rocking back and forth on his toes. “What about you? I never pegged you for a bookworm.”

“I’m not,” Scott chuckles. “I like to come here to study. I enjoy being surrounded by people even if I’m not talking them, the company is nicer than sitting alone in my bedroom.” They settle into a pleasant moment of silence, relishing in one another’s presence.

“Shit,” Mitch suddenly grimaces, squeezing his eyes shut and massaging his temple.

“What’s wrong?” Scott worries with concern lacing his voice, instinctually raising a hand in aid.

“Caffeine headache is kicking in,” he hisses in discomfort. “I forgot to make myself coffee this morning because of the electricity outage.”

“There’s a coffee shop down the street, I can take you.” Scott suggests.

“You don’t have to-“

“It’s no trouble, seriously,” Scott cuts him off, ignoring his tried protests. “here, let’s check these out and then we’ll go.” he says, taking the books from Mitch’s possession as a helpful gesture.

They made their way to the front desk to check out Mitch’s books before heading out of the library. The walk to the coffee shop was short and quiet, with Mitch looking up to meet Scott’s eyes, mouthing “thank you” as they waited for a crosswalk.

When the doorbell dinged as they stepped inside, Scott was cheerfully greeted by name from behind the counter by a barista with shoulder length curly blonde hair and tan skin Mitch recognized from school. As they got to the register her and Scott chatted lightheartedly before Mitch recited her his coffee order. He began to pull out his wallet until Scott assured him that this one was on him.

That was the first of what grew to be many times they hung out together.

The first few times it happened, Kirstin would tease Mitch about their little “dates” but he was used to her behavior.

The night of their first kiss began with Mitch sitting on the ledge of a fountain at a large movie theatre, nervously shoveling popcorn in his mouth.

Scott had asked if he wanted to see movie with him, and of course Mitch couldn’t say no to the offer, even though the genre wasn’t one he was particularly fond of.

Which is how Mitch found himself in his current position.

How could he not have butterflies wildly pattering around in his stomach when the guy he has a massive crush on asked him to the most stereotypical place you could go to on a date?

As he began second guessing wearing the new designer sweater he splurged on last week, the tall boy called his name suddenly and he whipped his head to the side to see him, his heart doing a doing a somersault when he noticed the gigantic smile that took over his face.

Only for it to begin sinking when he noticed Scott wasn’t alone.

Two more teenagers were trailing close behind him, it took Mitch a moment to remember their names.

“Hey! you know Mario and Betty, right?” Scott introduced, each of his friends give a small wave on cue.

Mitch opted for a small nod. He felt like _such_  an idiot.

Scott made a comment about how they needed more than a medium popcorn - that Mitch had already had half of - for the four of them before abandoning Mitch with his friends to queue up at the snack counter, leaving Mitch to make awkward small talk.

When they found their seats in front of the projection, Mitch sat next to Scott, who was next to Betty, who had Mario beside her. Scott instantly began being his usual extroverted self and turned to chat with the two, inadvertently turning his back on Mitch.

Mitch felt like such a fool, scolding himself internally as he did his absolute best to hold back tears while Scott was completely oblivious.

He couldn’t even immerse himself in the film, he just sat there quietly waiting for it to be over so he could go home and cry his eyes out. How could he have even considered Scott wanting to go on a date with Mitch? He was pathetic.

Once the movie let out Scott proposed to get ice cream, and thankfully for Mitch, both Mario and Betty had schoolwork to finish.

After Scott waved goodbye as they drove off in Betty’s car, he turned to Mitch. “Are you down to walk to the park a couple blocks away? I’ve always wanted to see if going to a playground as a teenager is as fun as it is in the movies.”

Mitch didn’t want to make an excuse to go home so he reluctantly agreed, hoping it wouldn’t take long. They started off down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, relishing in the refreshing night air. The streetlamps were warm and inviting as they strolled to their destination in silence.

“You seem a little.. off, tonight,” Scott mentions, subconsciously slowering his pace as he turns his head to the shorter boy. “Is everything okay?”

Mitch felt a wash of dread over body. He was hoping Scott wouldn’t notice. Hell, he was _counting_  on him not to notice.

“I don’t know, Scott, _is_  everything okay?” As soon as the words laced with passive aggression left his lips he immediately regretted them.

“Is something going on with you?” Scott scrunches up his face in concern, Mitch’s harsh tone not going over his head. “I’ve never seen you this.. _bitter_  before.”

“I’m a fucking idiot, that’s what’s going on with me.” Mitch hisses, feeling his eyes well up with tears and his throat tighten.

“Hey whoa-“ Scott stops suddenly, grabbing Mitch’s arm to stop him from walking which turns the boy around. “you’re _not_  an idiot, what’s going on?”

Scott looks at him with worry spreading across his face. Mitch looks down at his feet and takes a deep breath before hesitantly meeting the tall blond’s eyes. There’s no way he can lie here.

“Was I an idiot for assuming you were taking me on a date tonight?” he starts, clear liquid pooling in his dark irises, crossing his arms subconsciously to protect himself. He continues as Scott watches him. “Was I an idiot for wearing my most expensive sweater to look nice for you? Was I just supposed to think it was platonic when you came up to me and asked if i wanted to go to a movie with you?”

Now it was Scott’s turn to feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

“I...” he trails off, speechless. He was a lot more oblivious than he thought. “I didn’t even consider that.”

“You didn’t even consider going on a date with me. Great. Good night Scott-“ Mitch turns away quickly and takes a couple steps before he feels Scott’s hand on his arm again, pulling him back to face him.

“Mitch- that’s not what I meant-“ Scott stops himself to feel his heart crumble as he sees a tear run down the boy’s cheek, his face wavering, seconds from breaking down. He does the only thing he could think would comfort the trembling boy.

In a swift movement he envelopes Mitch in his arms, ducking down to hook his chin on his shoulder.

“I never would’ve done something if I knew it would hurt you, I don’t have it in me.” he says quietly, his words sending a chill down Mitch’s back.

Once Scott pulls away he reaches out to place a hand on Mitch’s cheek, their eyes meeting.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with my complete obliviousness,” He uses his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear. “I really like you, Mitch, and if you don’t want to give me the time of day I’ll understand completely, but if you’re willing to allow me to redeem myself I promise that I will cheer you up if you accompany me at the playground.”

His childlike urge to still explore a playground after their conversation makes Mitch let out a light giggle as ducks his head shyly, relieving the tension. Scott smiled softly in response as his hand falls back to his side.

“What do you say?” Scott offers, his hand sticking out in request. Mitch considers his offer for a moment before accepting it with a whisper, causing Scott’s smile to widen.

They walked the rest of the way to the park hand in hand. As expected, the lot was quiet and empty when they arrived. Scott sprinted toward the steps of the plastic structure and scaled it, Mitch taking his time to walk towards it.

“I’m so tall up here!” he shouted in excitement as he peered over the railing. By the time Mitch reached Scott’s platform, he was running his fingers across the painted X’s and O’s, watching them in childlike wonderment as they spun.

They went down various slides, attempted the monkey bars, ran around the merry go round as they pushed the bars with all their might, and chased each other playfully until they were letting out bursts of laughter. Scott learned Mitch hated to be tickled, and Mitch learned Scott was super competitive.

It was the most genuine fun Mitch had felt since childhood.

They settled at the highest point of the structure, watching the bright moon through the bars of the railing for a few quiet moments.

“Thank you, for tonight,” Mitch spoke first. “It was better than I could’ve hoped. I had the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” he admitted sincerely, looking to Scott who was already watching him.

“So I succeeded in cheering you up?” Scott inquired playfully a moment later.

“Hmm..” Mitch hummed in faux contemplation. “I don’t know, I feel like something’s missing..”

“Is that so?” Scott played along, not doing a great job of concealing his amused smirk.

“Yeah, which is a bummer because you were _so_  close but _just_  missed the mark.” Mitch continued in mock disappointment.

He could see a flash of deliberation is Scott’s face, peaking his interest.

Before he could try to decipher it, the blond was leaning over to him. As soon as it hit Mitch what he was doing, he felt body tense in anticipation.

Scott moved slower when their faces were only inches apart, making it easy for Mitch to move out of the way if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

A hand came up to gently hold his cheek and within seconds, Scott’s lips were planted softly on his.

Mitch had always wondered what his first kiss would be like, and it was exactly everything he could have hoped for. He let out a small pleasant noise, wrapped up in the feeling. Scott’s lips were warm and his motions were full of care and so, so delicate.

Scott pulled away after a few seconds, removing his hand simultaneously and sitting back down in his place. They soaked in the atmosphere for a moment before Mitch spoke up.

“I’m fully cheered up now.” he announces breathily, still processing what just happened.

Scott chuckled warmly in response.

They left shortly after, Scott offering to drive him home. The entire ride back Mitch replayed their kiss over and over in his mind. Scott insisted to walk him to the front door when they pulled up to his house, much to Mitch’s pleasant surprise. They walked slowly up the path before saying good night under the porch light.

When Scott turned away and walked down a step suddenly, Mitch felt his heart race.

“Wait!-“ Scott turned around opon hearing the request, not expecting it when the boy, now his height, places his fingers on his shoulders gently and kissed him.

He raised his eyebrows in shock before relaxing into the boy’s plush lips, adjusting his own until they were at a better angle. When he began pulling away Mitch was still in the moment, chasing after Scott’s lips unintentionally.

Scott lightly pressed his fingers into Mitch’s hip and one of the latter’s hands moved to grip the base of his neck, scraping his nails across the buzzed part of hair.

They eventually pulled apart and were both gasping for air, cheeks flushed.

“See you tomorrow, Mitch.” Scott whispered, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah.” Mitch replied breathing heavily, his mind too filled with _Scott Scott Scott Scott_  to find a proper response.

He was in bed by eleven o’clock like usual. With his cat curled up next to him, he reflected on his night that felt too good to be true and fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

When he recounted the night to Kirstin the following morning, he had to shush her as she screamed about ‘her little Mitchy had his first kiss’ which caught the attention of about a dozen students.

The next few weeks were like nothing Mitch had ever experienced. He had his first _boyfriend_. Someone who he could go on cute dates with, someone to kiss him unexpectedly, someone to do grossly adorable things with.

He’ll never forget the look on Scott’s admirers faces when they strolled into the choir room holding hands. Mitch never thought he would be one for PDA but when Scott offered him to sit in his lap he couldn’t stop himself from accepting, enjoying the way the girls were scowling towards him. He had what they wanted, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel even a little satisfying.

Everything was so _new_  and _exciting_ , it was exhilarating. It became a habit that one day of the weekend they spent at one of each other’s houses. They began studying together just to spend more time in each other’s presence. They just couldn’t get enough of each other.

About a month into dating, they were doing homework on Mitch’s bed one Saturday afternoon.

Mitch was focusing on some math problem when he noticed Scott watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes?” he questioned as he raised his eyes to meet Scott’s, his voice bringing the blond back to reality.

“You’re beautiful.” he answered completely deadpan.

“I’m trying to study.” Mitch excused, feeling his cheeks heat up as he tried to dismiss him by going back to the schoolwork sat on his crossed legs.

“It’s about time for a break, don’t you think?” Scott subtly scooted closer to his boyfriend. His voice was low and had an edge of seduction. Damn him and his masterful skills of convincing.

Mitch stayed quiet as Scott sat directly in front of him, his eyes watching him intensely. It wasn’t something he was used to.

Scott placed a hand lightly on one of Mitch’s knees for some leverage, leaning towards him. Mitch remained still as Scott’s face approached his own, the older boy pausing a few inches away from him. He took a moment to soak in Mitch’s features, flickering between his eyes and lips. When he began closing the gap Mitch let his eyes close softly, waiting for the now familiar feeling of their lips pressed together.

When they did, Mitch’s body instantly relaxed into the sensation. His posture deflated slowly, every bit of energy seeming to focus on the kiss.

Their lips moved in synchronicity, basking in each other’s presence. Mitch’s hand rose to Scott’s cheek, sweetly grasping his jaw as an indication to keep going.

As soon as Scott deepened the kiss, earning a small surprised moan from the small boy, he pulled their lips apart. Mitch fluttered is eyes open in confusion, his shiny lips parted, flushed red.

“Do you want to lay down?” Scott suggested, the question foreign to their relationship. They hadn’t done anything like it before, so it threw Mitch for a loop. It was a scary step to take in his eyes, but if it meant Scott kissed him like he just did again then he was more than willing to try the new format out.

“Okay.” Mitch agreed. Scott moved their homework out of the way as Mitch moved up the bed before letting himself settle against his pillows. Scott met him before his back hit the mattress, crawling over his body and finding a position that was easy. Once Mitch’s head felt the soft pillow under his head, Scott was above him, his arms on either sides of his shoulders and his knees between his legs.

It was a lot to process.

Scott sunk down to his forearms, their faces getting closer until he captured Mitch’s lips with his own, his angle making Mitch tilt his head back further into the pillows.

He pulled away after a moment, taking his time to ease Mitch into the new experience. Scott watched his nervous face before diving back down for another kiss.

It was similar to the one Mitch loved before, making him express another noise of pleasure and subconsciously reach up to grip his fingers into Scott’s bicep. His nails began digging into the flesh when Scott starting sucking on his bottom lip.

The more Mitch made noises of satisfaction, the more Scott was pushing out of their usual comfort zone. He ran a down his side before settling it on his hip.

Mitch’s pleasure was trumping the feeling gnawing at him in the pit in his stomach telling them to slow down. But everything Scott was doing felt so _amazing_.

His lips quickly left Mitch’s to press kisses along his jaw and down his neck, dragging his bottom lip across the smooth skin and stopping periodically to suck on a spot but not long enough to leave a mark.

“Scott,” Mitch said breathlessly as the blond continued to suck at the base of his throat. His skin felt like it was on fire, his body beginning to take in how overwhelmed it felt.

Before he knew it, Scott’s hand on his hip moved skillfully to pull up his shirt.

“Scott!” he yelped suddenly, moving his hands to push against Scott’s chest as an attempt to get him off.

“Is everything okay?” Scott asked worriedly. Afraid he did something wrong, he immediately leaned off of him until he was sitting back on his heels.

Mitch scrambled off of the bed in a split second and ran to his bathroom, breathing heavily with tears stinging his eyes.

“Wait! Mitch!” Scott pleaded as he tried to followed him, promptly getting the door slammed in his face and hearing the door lock.

Mitch let hot tears begin to fall as he rushed to sit against the wall in front of him. He let out a choked sob as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face.

He could hear Scott yelling to him from outside the door but couldn’t process his words as he let his body wrack with sobs.

Hearing Mitch sobbing behind the door was one of the most heartbreaking sounds Scott had ever heard.

“I don’t know what I did wrong but whatever I did I’m _so_  sorry, please let me in I just want to help!” Scott pleaded against the door.

Scott remained in front of the door for the next twenty minutes, saying anything that he thought would make Mitch feel better. He sunk to the floor and sat against the door as he tried to talk him down.

Once he heard more sniffling than sobbing he told Mitch calmly that he would wait however long he needed to be in there, and he would be out here for him when he was ready.

He remained in his spot silently until he felt the door behind him move, making him look up behind him instantly.

Mitch’s eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks flushed and tear stained as he slipped out of the bathroom silently before closing it and sitting down.

Scott stayed silent, not wanting to push him but instead letting him talk when he was ready. He tried to ignore his heart aching at the state Mitch was in.

“You’re my first boyfriend,” Mitch spoke out into the noiseless room, his eyes focused on a spot on the wooden floor. “my first kiss, too.”

Scott watched him quietly, letting him get his thoughts out. It was the least he could do.

“I’ve never... been _intimate_  with someone before.” Mitch confessed uncomfortably. “And the thought of.. doing that.. has always been scary for me. You’re just so _exposed_  and _vulnerable_  and...”

He trailed off, taking a moment to stay on track.

“I think we’re moving too fast.” he states shakily. “I got really overwhelmed really suddenly, and I’m probably just being a weird prude who had a _breakdown_  because his boyfriend _kissed_  his _neck_ -“

“Hey, your reaction is completely valid.” Scott interrupted, finding it necessary to step in.

Mitch took a deep breath, getting back to talking.

“I’m not ready to do anything sexual, Scott.” he finally turns to meet Scott’s blue eyes, his own beginning to fill with tears. “I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to _be_  ready. It could be months, maybe even years. I know that.. you’re more.. _experienced_  than I am and it’s not a big deal for you and were probably thinking I would put out by now but I just _can’t_ , so if you want to break up with me I’ll understand.”

As much as he was trying to keep his composure, he let a tear fall down his face.

“Oh Mitch,” Scott brought him into his arms, the shaking boy falling into his chest and crying into his shirt.

Scott rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his hair, wishing he could make Mitch feel okay. he comforted him for a few minutes, mumbling bits of reassurance to him.

“I like you for _you_ , Mitch. Not your body.” he started once the boy was just sniffling quietly against his chest. “Everything about you captivates me and makes me want to know more. You have such a beautiful mind, you know that?” Scott could feel him smile against his shirt. “And of _course_  I’m attracted to you physically, anyone who isn’t is probably blind-“

Mitch’s wet giggle sent vibrations through his body.

“-but it’s _not_  why I’m dating you. You are _so_  much more than a pretty face.” Mitch lifts himself from Scott’s torso to look up at him. “I will _never_  pressure you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I will only go as far as you want to go and I’ll never try push you to do something you don’t want to do. I would be lying if I told you it would be totally easy to be celibate, especially when I have such a gorgeous boyfriend,” Mitch dropped his head and smiled bashfully, causing Scott to use his hand on his cheek to guide his stare back to him. “but I’m willing to wait for as long as you need to.”

They look into each others eyes adoringly. “How did I get so lucky?” Mitch wondered dreamily.

Scott smiles and brushes Mitch’s bangs out of face. They both lean in until their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

“Would you maybe want to watch some Netflix? I don’t feel up to finishing homework right now.” Mitch proposes with an adorable pout at his own mention of studying.

“Of course, my darling.” Scott accepts, giving him a quick kiss on the temple.

For the next few weeks they went back to only sharing short kisses. After Mitch’s reaction to making out, Scott was careful not to push him.

Which, as expected, was not incredibly easy but it was necessary. And Scott was willing to wait.

A couple months into dating, Scott officially told his parents he and Mitch were together. They already knew Scott was gay, but he was still a bit nervous to tell them he had a boyfriend.

They reacted by telling Scott to invite Mitch for dinner.

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Mitch asked worriedly, fiddling with his attire in his full length mirror. His dinner with the Hoyings was this evening and he wanted everything to go well to make a good impression. Scott had come over an hour ago and watched him go through practically his entire wardrobe to find the perfect outfit.

“Positive,“ Scott reassured, getting up from his spot on the bed and walking over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his sides. “You look beautiful.” he whispered, pressing a sweet kiss behind the smaller boy’s ear.

“You’re sweet,” Mitch responded, placing his hands on the arms around his midsection. “but I think I liked the pink hoodie more with this-“ he opposed, freeing himself from Scott’s embrace to fetch the article.

“Mitch,” Scott cut him off, grabbing his hand to redirect him to his gaze. “I know my parents. They’ll love you whether you wear a sweater, graphic tee, or button down.”

“But I-“

“Come on, we’re already fifteen minutes behind.” Scott ignored his protest, trying to usher him out of the bedroom.

“Oh my God we’re late! What if they think I don’t value their time!” Mitch panicked suddenly.

“Hey- hey- look at me, they do _not_ , I’m sure my mom is still cooking and hasn’t even noticed.” Scott held Mitch’s upper arms, watching his upturned eyebrows and worried doe eyes, trying to calm him down.

“Are you sure?” Mitch asked him for the millionth time that night. Scott leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Mitch instantly relaxed into his touch.

“Of course.” Scott answered quietly with a charming smile once they pulled apart, their faces only a few inches apart. Mitch worried his lip between his teeth, searching Scott’s oceanic irises before returning the soft smile.

Scott drove them over to his residence, giving Mitch a reassuring squeeze of his hand as they stood on the porch before using his house key to open the front door.

It turns out that Mitch is great with moms. Scott’s mother adored that Mitch was a bookworm, while they were waiting for desert to finish baking she took Mitch to their bookcase in the living room to discuss further. Mitch was surprised by her enthusiasm when she began guiding him, already rambling about her favorite authors. Scott gave him a grin as he was practically shoved out of the dining room.

“Do you love him?” Scott’s father asked his son once the pair was out of earshot.

The question caught Scott off guard, his face starting to go red.

“I...” he started nervously. His dad was watching him calmly, his inquisition genuine. “I think I do.” he whispered, afraid of his own thought.

“You can see living a future with him?” he inquired further.

Scott took a moment to picture a future with Mitch. Moving out of texas, pursuing careers, starting a family...

He could see all of it clearly.

“Absolutely.” Scott answered confidently.

“Well then I’m happy for you, Scott.” his father told him proudly, a warm smile forming on his face.

“Thanks, dad.” Scott appreciated graciously. His father’s approval meant a lot to him.

They gathered back around the table with fresh slices of pie for dessert, courtesy of Mrs. Hoying. once they were finished, Mitch helped her wash up.

She escorted the boys to the staircase once they were done. “You are welcome to stay the night if you like, Mitch.” she told him, Mitch thanking her before going up to Scott’s bedroom. Scott goes to follow him but she stops him for a moment to whisper “He’s a keeper, don’t screw this up!” before sending him up the stairs.

As soon as Scott clicked his door shut behind him, Mitch spoke up from his bed.

“How did I do?”

He turned around to see Mitch fidgeting with the hem of his grey plaid button down. Seeing how much Mitch cared about make a good impression with his parents made him smile.

“I’m surprised you’re not still down there with my mom going through every book she owns.” Scott joked, taking off his shoes before making his way to the bed.

“So I did well?” Mitch checked again when Scott sat next to him.

“I would say you passed with flying colors.” he confirmed, leaning across his lap to cover his lips with his own, both of them smiling into the kiss.

They spent the next hour just talking, enjoying each other’s presence. They played twenty questions and never have I ever to pass the time, before deciding to play a few rounds of heads up which was incredibly entertaining.

They finished a round with Mitch laying against the pillows comfortably and Scott sitting across from him.

“How the hell are you so good at this game!” Scott chuckled, scrolling through the many correctly answered prompts on his phone.

“I’m good at everything, you should know that by now.” Mitch quipped back with cocky smile.

They laughed again, watching each other even after the giggles subsided, smiles stuck on their faces.

“Scott?” Mitch’s tone was more trying to get his attention rather than asking a question, his unclear motive intriguing the blond.

“Hmm?” he hummed, interested in where Mitch was going to take this.

“I want you to kiss me,” Mitch stated, his expression a muddled mixture of something like wonder and desire. “please.”

Scott felt a jolt of electricity at the request. The possibility of a repeat of the last time they kissed lying down scared him, but there was no way he was going to turn Mitch down. He /wanted/ to kiss him like that again. Before the experience went awry, it was nothing like Scott had ever felt.

It was not the first time he’d made out with anyone by any means, but it was different with Mitch. The soft sounds he made were intoxicating and the way he said his name breathlessly was exhilarating. He was craving to feel that way again.

Scott crawled over to him, Mitch adjusting his legs so he could reach him easier. Mitch was a bit more upright than when they did this before, but by the time Scott was hovering over his body, the boy was still having to tilt his head up to meet his eyes.

“This okay?” Scott asked carefully, taking any step he could to make Mitch feel more at ease. The brunette nodded mildlessly with his mouth parted, eyes focusing on Scott’s lips like he was trying to will them closer just by thinking hard enough.

Scott fulfilled his request by slotting their mouths together, Mitch inhaling deeply through his nose and digging a hand through his blond waves on impact, before exhaling with a soft sound of satisfaction.

Oh yeah, Scott _definitely_  missed this.

Mitch’s body craving more contact slid his leg up into a bend to place against Scott’s hip. Their lips were moving in a perfect, addictive rhythm as Mitch dragged in nails across scott’s scalp

“Love this,” Mitch let slip before bringing his head up to catch Scott’s lips again with a pleased moan. “want more.”

“Guide me.” Scott suggested. As much as he wanted to take control and do what he knows would make Mitch feel good, he had to let Mitch be the one in charge.

Mitch blindly reached for the hand Scott wasn’t putting weight on, grabbing his wrist and moving it down their bodies, placing Scott’s hand on his inner thigh before bringing his own hand back up.

Scott ran his hand slowly across Mitch’s slender thigh, teasingly gripping his fingertips into the jean clad flesh, the roughness making the small boy moan deeply.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Scott asked, pressing light kisses onto mitch’s jaw to give him time to respond instead of immediately kissing him again.

“‘really love when you call me that.” Mitch remarks breathlessly, ducking down to capture Scott’s lips again feverishly, not seeming to be able to get enough.

“What about darling?” he inquires, placing a kiss where Mitch’s jaw meets his neck which thankfully makes him lean his head back to give Scott better access.

“Mhmm” Mitch hums in confirmation, running a hand through Scott’s newly messy hair.

Scott slowly trails kisses down his neck. “Princess?” he poses before tilting his head to suck on the center of his throat.

Mitch’s moan of agreement vibrates the skin under Scott’s tongue.

“Scott- shit,” the combination of Scott’s hand on his thigh and his mouth on his neck makes him let out a breathy moan. “Scott we need to- we need to slow down”

He practically whines at the loss when Scott suddenly takes his hand off his thigh and lifts his head up to meet his eyes.

“Is everything good?” Scott asks him sweetly.

“Too good,” he whimpers regretfully, reaching up for a quick kiss before setting his head back down against the pillows. “we should.. cool down.”

“Oh-” Scott realizes what he meant, making heat rise to his cheeks. “Okay, whatever you need, baby.”

Scott backs off of him and returns to his spot on the bed and sits down. Mitch follows his lead, sitting up completely with his back against the headboard and sitting cross legged, self consciously clasping his hands together in front of his crotch.

They sit in silence for a few moments, either of them not really knowing where to go from here.

“Princess, huh?” Scott comments with a small smirk.

“Shut up!” Mitch throws a pillow at him playfully, making the blond laugh. “You were the one who suggested it!”

“But I wasn’t the one who moaned because of it-“

“That’s it, no kisses for a week!” Mitch threatens jokingly, crossing his arms childishly.

“That would be harder for you than it would for me.” Scott dismisses the attempt of intimidation.

“Wanna bet?” he challenges, his want to be right overpowering him.

Scott pauses for a moment. “Are we really doing this?” he thought this was just a hypothetical, but Mitch seems pretty determined.

“..Yes.” he tries to say surely, but there’s a hint of hesitance.

“Okay, starting now, we aren’t allowed to kiss for an entire week. That’s..” scott pause to check the time on his phone. “Nine PM next Friday.”

“Wait, it’s already started? Do we not get one last kiss?” Mitch questions with a desperate edge to his tone.

“It’s a minute ‘til nine o’clock, so it would need to be quick-“

Mitch practically leaps over to Scott, landing on his knees in front of him and placing his hands on either side of his shoulders, Scott having to tilt his head back to catch his lips.

He holds Mitch’s waist, the smaller boy wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders, the kiss rushed and intense.

Once the kiss begins winding down, Mitch starts sinking down onto his heels and sliding his hands down Scott’s shoulders and chest until they break apart.

They slowly pull away from each other, Scott still reeling from the fervor of the kiss feeling a bit dazed.

“Game on, Scott.” Mitch whispers with determination.

The next day, Mitch was immediately regretting okaying the challenge.

It was hard enough not kissing Scott goodnight after he left the Hoying’s house the previous night, but now he’s laying in his own bed staring at the ceiling at about Ten AM and thinking about how way over his head he was.

As if he knew he was being thought of, Scott’s textone dings from the nightstand. Mitch reached his arm out to grab it, not bothering to put on his glasses and instead taking advantage of his nearsightedness and holding the bright screen right up to his face.

**Scott:** Good morning beautiful how’d you sleep ☀️❤️

Mitch still wasn’t quite used to waking up to lovely messages, his face lighting up at the sentiment before tapping out a response.

**Mitch:** I dreamt of us snuggling up to watch trashy tv  & got sad when I woke up realizing it wasn’t true :’-(

**Scott:** Aw baby I can come over later and kiss away ur tears

**Mitch:** you can’t!

**Scott:** ?

He took a moment to furrow his brows at the phone. Did Scott seriously not remember their contest?

**Mitch:** do you seriously not remember our contest

**Scott:** It doesnt count if I don’t kiss ur lips silly, I’ll just kiss all over your face until you start giggling  
**Scott:** boom, loophole

**Mitch:** that sounds like cheating to me

**Scott:** no, loophole

Mitch chuckled at his persistence of the rule.

**Mitch:** see u tonight lover

As planned, later that night they were cuddled up and watching bad reality shows on Mitch’s bed, the laptop resting on Scott’s thighs as Mitch cuddles into his side.

“Do you wanna watch another episode, baby?” Scott requested, turning his head to place a kiss onto Mitch’s hair.

“‘m tired.” he mumbled into his chest, nuzzling further under his chin.

“What’s up with you? It’s only eight.” Scott chuckled.

“You’re so warm ‘n’ cozy,” he explained, his arm across Scott’s torso squeezing tighter.

Scott quiet shut the laptop and slipped it onto one of the shelves of the nightstand.

“What if I...” Scott paused for anticipation, the sleepy boy completely oblivious to what was coming. “did this!”

In a swift movement he flipped Mitch onto his back and start tickling him.

“You dick!” Mitch shouted through uncontrollable laughter, his hands flying to try to protect his stomach. “I hate you so much!”

Scott moved his hands off of him with a grin. “I had to! You would’ve killed me if I let you fall asleep without doing your skincare.”

Mitch watched him, his hands covering his midriff cautiously. “I might kill you anyway.” he warned playfully.

Scott was positioned on his knees between his legs with his hands hovering after being pulled back from Mitch’s sides and stomach. The position difficult to balance he leaned down to place them on either side of Mitch’s head, now on all fours on top of him.

“Is that so?” Scott teased, his eyebrow raising skeptically. His wavy blond hair falling forward with the gravity.

“Yeah.” Mitch retorted halfheartedly.

They watched each other for a moment, both having the same want in mind. Scott started leaning down to Mitch’s face swiftly in search of what they both craved.

“Nope!” Mitch turned his head to the side once the realization of what Scott was doing kicked in. “If you think I’m going to cave after not even a full day you are sorely mistaken.”

“If you want me to admit that you were right, that I can’t last a week without kissing you, I’ll do it.”

“Bargaining, are we now?” Mitch called out, turning his head back to face Scott, who was much closer than he thought.

“Please..” Scott whispered, his eyes quickly flickering down to his lips before meeting his eyes.

Mitch seemed to be mulling over the plea, before slowly raising his upper body with his forearms to meet Scott’s lips- only stopping an inch away.

“I won’t give in that easy.” he whispered hotly against Scott’s mouth, moving back a couple inches to look at him through his lashes before ducking down and out from Scott’s confines. He got off of the bed and strutted to the bathroom, leaving Scott alone on the mattress.

Once the weekend was over and they were back to their school routine, their no kiss rule became less tempting to break with how little opportunity they had to share moment for themselves.

“Are you and Scott okay?”

Kirstin came up to Mitch when he was at his locker, her voice startling him.

“What? Of course! Why?” he asked, concerned at her assumption.

“It’s Wednesday and you two haven’t kissed once. You two are usually sucking each other’s faces off by lunch-“

“Okay, we do _not_  do that-“ Mitch tried to correct her. “We’re just not allowed to kiss until Friday night.”

“What? Why? Did you get mono or something?”

“ _No_ , he just thought that I wouldn’t be able to go a week without kissing him so I’m going to prove him wrong.”

She squinted at him as if to say ‘really?’ “You two are truly a match made in heaven.”

The two friends chat about making plans to hang out before rushing to their respective classes.

Before they know it, Friday rolls around and the challenge is only hours away from ending and both boys were practically counting down the seconds.

“Jesus christ, can y’all just kiss already? I could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife.” Kirstin comments as the three of them have their lunch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mitch responds nonchalantly, taking a bite of his food.

“You’ve been rapidly clicking your nails against the table for the past ten minutes and poor Scott over here is violently shaking his leg, looking like he’s ready to jump your bones.”

Both of them stop their nervous habits as she lists them, Scott trying to inconspicuously take a drink of water to act casual and unbothered.

“You wouldn’t even last forty eight hours if you did this once you two started fucking-“

Scott choked on his water.

“Kirstin!” Mitch yelped, his cheeks turning red, unfortunately causing some students to watch their conversation from their tables.

“Oh sorry, I forgot you don’t like bluntness- once you two start having sex- no wait, making love.” she corrected herself grin, eating a forkful of salad while Scott and Mitch practically stare holes into their trays of food silently. “Which might be tonight considering how deprived you both are. Oh and Mitchy, have you told Scotty what we’re doing after school?”

Mitch can feel the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment, Scott looking up from his food and looking at her curiously.

“I guess not, huh? Maybe you should invite him to watch!” She clasped her hands in faux excitement. “I’ll leave you two to discuss, I’m gonna get a soda from the vending machine.” she excused herself, getting up from her spot on the bench beside Scott and strutted away.

Feeling everyone’s eyes on him, Mitch spun off of the bench and started running towards the hallway, Scott chasing after him and calling his name.

He made a beeline for the bathroom which was thankfully empty, Scott following him inside and shutting the door behind him, Mitch immediately spilling out his thoughts with his back turned to him.

“She’s always teases me, it’s never malicious - in fact I think it’s how she shows she cares - but she’s never _humiliated_  me like this before-“ Mitch’s words are flowing out a mile a minute, overwhelmed himself further.

“Hey- whoa, whoa, slow down baby-“ Scott tried to talk him down, aproaching him slowly and stopping when Mitch whips his body around to face him.

“And now she’s planted that seed in your head and you’re _curious_ , right? Oh God there’s no way I can keep this from you any longer, can I?-“

“Slow down baby, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” He approaches Mitch, gently holding his outstretched forearm. “take a deep breath.”

Scott begins to slowly inhale through his nose and out through his mouth until Mitch starts to mimic him, repeating until his breathing gets less shaky on exhale.

“I will not force you to tell me what Kirstin was talking about, okay? I trust that whatever it is can’t be all that bad, so as long as you’re safe the specifics can be between you and her.” Scott reassures him, his voice just above a whisper as he ducks his head down to look directly in his eyes.

“No, I have to.”

“Mitch-“

“Scott...” Mitch whispers when Scott tries to tell him he doesn’t have to. “I can’t have your curiosity build until it blows up and you assume the worst. I can’t let that happen. I won’t.” Scott watches his eyes sadly, his words upsetting them both.

Mitch pulls back from Scott’s grasp, bracing himself.

“There’s no way I can word this so the wrong idea doesn’t pop into your head, so I’m going to ask you to listen to the full story before you say anything. Can you do that for me?” Mitch asks him uneasily.

“Of course, baby.”

“Okay,” Mitch starts, his voice unsteady with nerves.

His arms are straight at his side, fists clenched. Here goes nothing...

“I take pole dancing classes two to three times a week.”

Scott’s mouth falls open slowly, his eyebrows raised gently in surprise.

“Okay now hear me out, I’m not trying to become a stripper or anything- I read an article about how good it is just as a form of exercise, so I looked more into it and became really interested.” He explained as he fidgeted with his fingers. “I saw that there was a class in town but I was way too afraid to go by myself, so I asked Kirstin and, surely enough, she agreed. I haven’t told anyone else because everyone immediately sexualizes it and I didn’t want to give the wrong impression.”

He paused for a few moments, allowing Scott to speak.

“How long have you been doing it?” He inquired carefully, still reeling from the confession and trying not to push too much.

“A few months now.. it’s actually really fun.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, nervously playing with his hands behind his back.

They let silence fill the room. The weight off of Mitch’s shoulders lifted and Scott’s nagging curiosity gone, neither of them knew where to go from here.

“So you don’t think it’s weird?” Mitch whispered, afraid of a negative answer.

“You found a way to workout that brings you joy, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” Scott replied honestly.

Without another word, Mitch rushed into the tall boy’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso. Scott reacted slowly, surprised by the brunette’s sudden movement, embracing him after a moment.

“You’re the best boyfriend I could’ve ever asked for.” Mitch confessed against him, his voice muffled.

Once school let out, Mitch agreed to come over to Scott’s house after his class.

Half an hour before their challenge ended they found themselves in a common position. The movie they were watching on Scott’s television had just ended. they were cuddled on Scott’s bed, Mitch clinging to his side sleepily.

“Well now I know why you’re tired so early.” Scott’s chuckle vibrating to Mitch’s face on his chest.

“I’m not tired-“ Mitch protested, cutting himself off with a big yawn.

“Whatever you say, darling,” Scott reached for the remote beside him, turning the screen off.

“You better not tickle me again.” He muttered seriously.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, princess.” Scott kissed the top of his head, earning a dreamy sigh from the small boy.

“I wanna stay here all night, it’s not fair.” Mitch grumbled, shifting around on the bed as a lazy attempt to rouse himself.

“Who said you couldn’t?” Scott posed quietly. this was new territory.

Mitch lifted his head to see if Scott was being serious, adorably blinking the fatigue out of his eyes.

“You want me to sleep over?” Mitch requested, his heart beginning to race.

“If you want to..” Scott couldn’t bring himself to be upfront about wanting him to stay the night. He was afraid he would accidentally pressure Mitch to stay when he didn’t want to, causing another overwhelmed meltdown due to them moving too fast.

“But I don’t have my skincare products,” Mitch worried, wanting to stay true to his nighttime routine. “or pajamas.”

“Your skin won’t fall apart after one night,” Scott reassured him, bringing up a hand to hold his face sweetly. “and you can barrow one of mine.”

Scott watched his nervous expression.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I can drive you home if you’d like.” Mitch weighed his options in his mind for a moment.

“No, I want to.” Mitch confirmed, meeting his eyes. “Can I go shower? It always relaxes me before bed.”

“Of course.”

Scott let him pick from his pajama sets before he went to shower, Scott letting him know he would wait for him on the bed. Mitch discovered the amazing water pressure that felt like a message against his smooth skin, relaxing his muscles as he let his head fall forward away from the spray to not get his hair damp.

By the time he heard the shower turn off, Scott was feeling himself getting tired. He sat patiently on the bed waiting for Mitch, letting the white noise of the shower lull his eyes closed, his posture falling in fatigue. He looked up once the bathroom door opened, the sight waking him up.

Mitch stood in the doorway wearing his sleep shirt, self consciously crossing his arms in front of him, his legs bare. The top was oversized on his small frame, the bottom of the shirt hitting mid thigh.

“The pants didn’t fit so I’m just wearing my underwear under this..” he explained himself. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah..” Scott approves, his eyes raking over Mitch’s body mindlessly. Realizing he was practically gawking, he shook his head to rid of his thoughts and stood up from the bed. “Is there anything else you need to do?”

“No.” Mitch ducked his head shyly, letting his hair fall away from his face as he shifted his feet.

“Do you want to get into bed first?” Scott offered. This was so unfamiliar to him and he had no idea how to approach it.

“Okay,” Mitch walked to the bed and passed Scott, glancing at him as he gnawed at his lip anxiously before peeling back the blankets and crawling inside. He shuffled until he was on the left side, his back facing the wall.

Scott was already in sweatpants so he didn’t need to change, instead going to his usual nighttime tasks of turning his phone on vibrate and turning off the lights, before taking off his shirt in a swift movement and tossing it to the floor and slipping on the covers.

He shifted to his side to face Mitch, who was looking at his exposed chest with wide eyes.

“Oh- oh God I didn’t mean to- I forgot- I usually- I’ll put it back on- shit I’m sorry-“ Scott stammered through his apology, moving to get out of bed.

“Scott,” Mitch called, his voice barely audible that Scott wasn’t even sure if he heard him, freezing to listen to him. “you don’t have to.” His eyes scanned down his body timidly, biting his lip subconsciously before returning his deep brown eyes to Scott’s.

With the way Mitch was watching him, he didn’t need to make sure he was sure.

He settled back down into bed, pulling the duvet back over his shoulder. Mitch was watching him with intense curiosity and want, Scott was practically frozen under his stare.

“What time is it?” Mitch whispered, unblinking.

Scott rolled over to look over his shoulder at the alarm block on his nightstand.

“It’s nine-“ Scott told him as he turned back to him, barely finishing his word before Mitch surged at him and connected their lips.

It took a second to register the familiar feeling before he kissed back intensely and deepened it, taking control and earning a soft moan from the small boy.

Scott acted instinctually, placing a hand on Mitch’s hip and nudging his legs open with his knee to get inbetween them, changing the position so he was on top of him.

He sucked Mitch’s bottom lip into his mouth, swiping his tongue over it. He moved his hand from his hip down his leg and back up his inner thigh torturingly slow.

Their chests brushed against each other, the thin fabric of Mitch’s shirt the only barrier.

“Fuck- _Scott_ ,” Mitch cursed in ecstasy, Scott roaming his rough hands carefully down his sides.

Scott eagerly traced messy kisses down his neck, sucking and biting his collarbones. Mitch had never felt anything so _incredible_ , his noises encouraging Scott’s actions.

“‘sound so good, baby,” Scott murmured low against the skin of his neck. “want to make you feel good." They shared a frantic kiss, Mitch bringing up his hand up to grab Scott’s hair tightly.

“This feels amazing, Scott,” the blond hummed in approval against his throat, sucking on his adam’s apple. “but we can’t- I can’t go farther than this.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean we have to stop this,” Scott brought up, continuing to kiss all over Mitch’s neck.

“I don’t think you’re listening to what I’m saying.” Mitch stated as he looked up at ceiling with his chin tipped back to give Scott better access.

“Then,” Scott pressed slow kisses up to Mitch’s chin, placing a hand on his jaw and guiding it back down to meet his dark blue eyes. “explain it to me.”

His words expressed patience, but his other hand was still running along his inner thigh absentmindedly, making it harder for Mitch to focus.

“I’m not as good as you are at showing restraint, I get so.. heated up and have to stop everything to make that go away..” Mitch admitted reluctantly. “How long do you think you could do this without... you know...” he asked him uncomfortably, hoping Scott knew what he was saying.

“You can say it, baby.” Scott encouraged.

“Are you really going to make me?” Mitch whined, hoping he could convince Scott to let him skip the word.

“It’ll help you be more comfortable with it, instead of thinking of it as something taboo.” Scott elaborated, placing a couple kisses along his sharp jawline reassuringly. “Plus, me on top of you shirtless in bed is about the safest place you could test out sexual language, so I’ll ask you again.” He moved over to his parted mouth, brushing their lips together teasingly, his hand rising further up his thigh. “Can you ask me the full question, princess?”

Mitch felt a chill run down his body.

“How long could you make out with me without coming?” he pushed passed his lips, feeling himself blush at his own words.

“As long as you need, beautiful. No matter how.. _hard_  it gets,” Scott’s emphasis made Mitch’s body send a wave of heat down to pool in his stomach. “I won’t act on it until you tell me to. I’m under your command.”

“So you can just tell yourself not to go there and you won’t?” Mitch inquired in fascination.

“Well, it’s a lot easier when you’re not the one being pleasured.” Mitch is suddenly filled with guilt from his words.

“Oh my God I’ve never done anything to make you feel good, have I? I’ve just expected you to do the work, wow, I’m a _horrible_  boyfriend-“ Mitch chuckled humorlessly, turning his eyes away in shame.

“Hey, no you’re not.” Scott used the hand on his face to guide him back to his gaze. “I know it’s not something you’re comfortable with yet and I would _never_  force you to do something you didn’t want to do.”

“But you’re not getting anything out of our.. sessions together.“

“You’re underestimating how the sounds you make effect me.”

“My sounds?” Mitch questions, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh God, your _sounds_ ,” Scott affirmed, practically moaning at the thought. “I barely lay a finger on you and you’re writhing in pleasure, _begging_  for more and it drives me _crazy_.” Scott speaks against his lips, gripping his waist and inadvertently making his back arch, Mitch’s body aching for closeness.

“Scott..” he warns breathlessly, tilting his chin to bring Scott’s mouth closer as his eyes flutter close effortlessly.

“Fuck, that’s _exactly_  what I mean,” Scott curses in satisfaction. “‘can’t wait to hear your pretty mouth when I get to touch you properly.”

Scott slammed their mouths together, licking into Mitch’s mouth without hesitation and earning a deep moan from the brunette.

“Wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Mitch breathed against him once they pulled their lips apart. His brown eyes searched deep blues for guidance.

“What do you want to do?” Scott tested, not wanting to dive to suggest something too far from their usual comfort zone.

“I... I want to feel you against me.” Mitch brushed his nails gently against the base of Scott’s hair, looking down between their bodies briefly before looking back up to his blue irises.

“Like, _against_  you? That’ll feel pretty overwhelming, especially compared to what little we’ve been doing. Are you sure?” Scott concerned, not wanting to move too quickly for Mitch’s sake.

“I want to try.” Mitch confirmed, trying to sound confident. “I trust you, Scott.”

Scott dipped his head to give him a chaste kiss. “Okay.”

He carefully positioned his hips a little off center from Mitch’s, bracing himself for a moment in anticipation.

Scott angled himself down to Mitch, their clothed dicks brushing against each other only momentarily but still making the two boys moan in unison, Mitch throwing his head back.

“How did that feel?-“ Scott checked in, being cut off by Mitch smashing their mouths together.

Mitch wrapped his arms over Scott’s broad freckled shoulders intensely, the boy making decadent sounds of satisfaction.

“ _Scott_ \- again, please baby- _again_ ,” he begged thoughtlessly between kisses, craving the elating sensation.

Scott didn’t waist any time, grabbing Mitch’s hips and grinding into them harder then before as he continued to kiss him passionately until the boy broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure, giving Scott the opportunity to lick a stripe up from his adam’s apple to the bottom of his chin and latching onto a spot to suck feverishly.

“You’ve gotta be quiet baby, can’t have anyone else hearing those pretty moans of yours.” Scott cooed as their hips rocked together in a steady rhythm. “Be good and show me you can do that, okay princess?”

“Scott-“ Mitch whispered through ragged breathing, the blond feeling his member twitch against his own at the pet name. “Yes- please, just don’t- don’t stop,”

“Mitch, wait,” Scott suddenly pulled away until he was on all fours hovering over Mitch, not touching him at all.

Looking down at him he could fully see how absolutely wrecked he is. His thighs were spread open, his wrinkled shirt coming up just above his underwear. His mouth was hanging open, his closed eyes showcasing his long, dark eyelashes.

He was the most incredible sight Scott had ever seen.

“Scott?” Mitch asked in a small voice, his hand rising to hold Scott’s cheek and effectively snapping him out of thoughts.

“I- I can’t do this to you.”

“What?” Mitch was thrown off, Scott moving off of him and out of the bed. “What do you mean? Scott- where are you going?” Mitch demanded in panic when he couldn’t feel his body heat anymore. When he stood up Mitch grabbed him by his arm to sit him down at the edge of the bed, giving him some space when he knew he wasn’t going to get back up.

“You said it yourself, Mitch, you’re not _ready_  to be intimate and I took advantage of your body’s natural positive reaction to push you too far out of your comfort zone-“ Scott explained, frustrated at himself.

“No, Scott- you were doing everything I wanted-“ Mitch interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t pressure me at all, it felt amazing.”

“You told me you wanted your first time to be special, not us going at each other because we couldn’t for a week-“ Scott stressed, turning to face Mitch.

“We weren’t going to go _all the way_ , we were just.. grinding-“

“Which you were going to let yourself come from, which would pretty much be sex just _without_  penetration-“ Scott’s bluntness making Mitch blush profusely.

“Scott,” Mitch caressed his thumb across his cheek to try to calm him. “Slow down baby.” Scott let himself pause, letting out a deep breath as he relaxed into the soft touch.

“If we had continued, and you woke up tomorrow regretting going that far, I don’t know if I could forgive myself.” Scott confessed honestly, the sound of his voice making Mitch’s heart sink.

Mitch leaned across the space between them to embrace him, wrapping his arms tightly over Scott’s shoulders, the blond burying his face in his neck and running his hand up and down Mitch’s back. They remain like that for a while, just soaking in each other’s presence.

“Come back to bed, it’s too cold in your room.” Mitch commented to lighten the air, making them share a tentative smile.

They crawled back under the covers, Mitch settling his head in the crook of Scott’s neck. Scott hooked his arm around him to slowly rub along his arm comfortingly, the boy drawing circles on his chest.

“I think.. it would be best to go back to limited contact when kissing until we’re both ready to go all the way.” Mitch stated into the still air of Scott’s bedroom.

“I’m not sure that’s the answer...” Scott disagreed calmly, his face forming a frown subconsciously at the request.

“But it is the safest choice, for both of us.” Mitch interjected. “That way, you can’t feel like you’re pressuring me into pushing my limits and I can’t do anything I could regret.”

“Are there any hard and fast rules I need to follow? Like no matter how much you want something I can’t give it to you?”

“Well firstly, I don’t think we should grind anymore, or do anything more than a small kiss when either of us are wearing minimal clothing..” Mitch began listing, Scott humming in acknowledgement. “and you should probably limit your dirty talk.”

“My dirty talk, huh?” Scott smirked cockily, making Mitch lift his head just to glare at him. “But you love my mouth, princess-“

“That’s exactly what I meant, thank you for the perfect example.” Mitch deadpanned, making the blond let out an amused laugh “Do you have any more questions?”

“When do these rules go through?”

“Scott..” Mitch cautioned, knowing where he was going.

“I just don’t want our last.. _unregulated_  time together until further notice to be one that ended poorly.” Scott ran a hand down his shoulder gently. “Plus, you look _especially_  good tonight and I selfishly don’t want to keep my hands to myself.”

“How exactly would this last time go?” Mitch tested, curious to what Scott had in mind.

“Well, I would flip you onto your back and kiss you slowly, taking my time for you to fully relax into my touch. I would kiss down your neck gently until you were sighing my name, then I would go back up to kiss you deeper but never rushing any of my movements. I’d place my hand on your thigh and guide it further up until you felt yourself inhale in anticipation, only to remove my hand in an instant.” Scott explained, drawing out his words until Mitch was hanging on them, waiting for the next thing.

“And then what?” Mitch requested, moving his eyes from Scott’s lips to his eyes for the first time since he began his detailed description.

“You’ll just have to see, I guess.” Scott taunted casually.

Mitch began to lean in dreamily, placing a hand flat on Scott’s chest, raising his head to making the blond tilt his head back to chase his kiss, placing a hand on Mitch’s waist.

“Good night, Scott.” Mitch ghosted across his lips, before leaning away with a cheeky grin and falling back into bed and turning his back to Scott.

He settled into his place with a satisfied smiles on his lips, only to take a sharp inhale of breath when he suddenly felt Scott flush against his back, a hand low on his stomach and breath on his ear.

“Good night, Mitch.” Scott spoke quietly, lingering for only a moment before rolling away from Mitch, leaving the brunette to adapt to the missing heat enveloping his senses.

The next day, Mitch had agreed to meet Kirstin for coffee. No matter how much he wanted to stay in bed with Scott, he had to get back to his house to change clothes to not be late.

“Hey bitch! You look good!” Kirstin greeted him once he found where she was sitting, promptly settling into the booth across from her. She was wearing a comfortable looking light denim shirt with sunglasses on top of her black hair, one of her go to casual looks that Mitch had become quite accustomed to.

“You’re in a good mood.” Mitch pointed out, setting his phone down on the table.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I have caffeine pumping through my veins,” she elaborated, earning a small chuckle from Mitch. “Speaking of, you need to go order.”

“Actually, I already had some coffee at Scott’s this morning.” He straightened his phone, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

“You stayed at Scott’s last night?” Kirstin investigated eagerly, Mitch humming in confirmation. “Wait, but you’re not limping.”

“Why would I be limping?” Mitch questioned innocently.

“Didn’t you and Scott fuck last night?” she grilled with deadpan confusion.

“ _No_ , we didn’t.” he dismissed with embarrassment lacing his voice.

“So you’re telling me that you two’s little ‘no kissing challenge’ ended and you slept in the same bed together, but you didn’t have at each other? I’m sorry but I’m calling bullshit.” Kirstin took a sip of her iced coffee as she leaned back in her seat, waiting for an explanation.

“We didn’t.. _have sex_ ,” Mitch whispered harshly in hopes of no one else hearing him. “but I didn’t say we didn’t.. enjoy each other’s company.”

“So what, handjob? blowjob?-“ she filled in bluntly, impatient of Mitch’s tendency to be incredibly vague.

“Oh my _God_ , do you ever filter your thoughts?” Mitch hit his hands against the table, blushing at her words.

“Filters are for people who can’t let themselves be honest,” she shot back with an eyeroll. “and I wouldn’ve have to ask those questions if you didn’t beat around the bush _constantly_.”

“We _didn’t_  do either of those things, we.. grinded.” he confessed uncomfortably.

“People grind on each other at prom for God’s sake, is that really all-“

“I was in my underwear and he was wearing sweatpants and it was _direct_  contact while he was on top of me.” Mitch blurted out, effectively making Kirstin shut her mouth.

“...Well damn.” she commented after a few moments of her looking at him with surprise. “Was he any good?”

“It was great but we had a talk about how we won’t be doing that again until we’re ready to go all the way.” he clarified, getting past the first part as quickly as possible.

“Wait, why?” she was completely thrown off by the conclusion.

“It’s a long story but we both decided it would be best for us. It just complicates everything so we’re just going to stick to the lighter things.”

They fall into a fit of silence when Mitch noticed how deep in thought she looked, deciding to engross himself in his nails until she snapped herself out of it.

“Have you and Scott ever considered phone sex?” she suggests after a while, catching Mitch off guard. This was not at all where he was expecting her train of thought to conclude.

“Have we _what?_ ” he sputters in response, wondering if he even heard her correctly.

“You know, like masturbating with each other through the phone. Usually couples do it when they can’t see each other or it’s late at night.” she explained the concept to him casually.

“ _Kirstin_ , you _know_  I’m not comfortable with being _intimate_ -“

“Exactly, and even though you’re pretty much having sex you can’t see or touch each other, therefore lacking the _intimacy_  of actually doing it. Plus you can just hang up if it gets too much.”

Mitch didn’t want to admit it, but he was actually a little bit interested.

“Thanks, but I’m sure we’ll be just fine without having to take that step-“

“Are you sure you’re not just speaking for yourself?” she interrupted with a raised pierced eyebrow.

“What?”

“I mean you pretty much just admitted to dangling the closest thing to what sex with you would feel like to Scott and then telling him to swear to celibacy until further notice. And you and I both know that’s a new concept to him. Do you really expect that to be the easiest thing for him? Has that even been something you’ve considered?” Kirstin asks him honestly, making him feel a little cornered.

“What are you saying?” Mitch glares at her defensively.

“Even if you’re not willing to put out physically, you could consider putting out verbally.” she offers calmly.

“Or what, he’ll lose interest or _cheat_  on me?” he spits angrily, offended by Kirstin’s proposition.

“That’s not what I was saying, Mitch-“

“I’ll see you later, Kirstin. I have to go.” Mitch grumbles, sliding out of his booth and walking towards the exit despite her calling out to him to come back, walking out of the coffee shop with hot tears stinging his eyes.

On Monday, Kirstin came up to him to apologize and promise not to assume what would be best for him and Scott’s relationship unless she was asked. Mitch forgave her with a hug and a thank you. He knew it took a lot out of her to go out of her way to make things right, so he appreciated her efforts.

Weeks went on, Scott and Mitch were still taking things slow. They’d gotten better at maintaining a chaste pace. They had gotten in the habit of taking study breaks when they were working on homework at each other’s houses to release built up sexual tension. Some times would be leisurely enjoying each others presence with purposeful movements and gentle kisses, and other times rushed actions with eager fingers itching for pleasure.

Occasionally Scott would get carried away let his hands roam too far up Mitch’s thigh or too low on his back, making the boy yelp his name and move his his hand or pull away from his grasp completely. Most of time Scott would move on and continue making out, but every so often it would frustrate him and make him pull completely off of the brunette, running his fingers through his blond strands in annoyance. Mitch would always be the first to say anything by apologizing for not going further, and Scott would always reassure him that it wasn’t his fault and not to be sorry.

And those moments were when Kirstin’s suggestion would creep up in the back of Mitch’s mind. _Even if you’re not willing to put out physically you could consider putting out verbally_ , her words would plague his thoughts.

Scott’s parents decided to drag him to visit his relatives who lived in a small town surrounded by mountains for the weekend since they just had a baby, Scott’s new cousin. Cell signal was unreliable, meaning an entire weekend without talking to Mitch. They hit the road just after school ended on Friday and wouldn’t get back until Sunday night.

Mitch tried to slip into his old weekend routine before he began dating Scott, but it had become so foreign and uninteresting that he just spent most of his time trying to distract himself from thinking about Scott. He got texts from him hours late, so they ended up just sending long paragraphs with the time they wrote them attached to the message, Scott about his eventful days and Mitch about how much he missed him.

Sunday evening at around quarter past six, Mitch got a text as he climbed into bed after dinner.

**Scott:** Hey baby, I finally have decent cell service so this should send within the next few minutes! Wooo! I’m about 45 minutes away from home and will call then. Can’t wait to hear your voice ❤️

He smiled at his screen as he felt a jolt of excitement.

Mitch tried to carry on and wait for the phone call but he couldn’t stop himself eagerly checking the time, just to see that only a couple minutes had passed since he last looked.

He contemplated calling him early for what felt like forever, his thumb hovering over the button before second guessing himself and throwing his phone down on his bed. That was until about the third time where he accidentally pressed the call button as he threw it down. A wash of anxiety rolling through his body when he noticed it, the phone laying face up on his bed.

Checking the time, he saw it was ten minutes until when Scott said he would call. He pressed his phone to his ear as the monotone ring sounded, biting his lip nervously. His heart skipping a beat when he heard the call click on and his boyfriend’s surprised voice filling his ear.

“Mitchy?” Scott answered breathlessly, the nickname bringing a shy smile to Mitch’s face. “I just hauled my stuff up to my room so I’m a little out of breath.”

“Hi.” Mitch he said smally. He hadn’t felt this nervous around Scott since their first date.

“Hi baby, how are you?” Scott cooed into his ear, his grin obvious in his voice sending a chill down Mitch’s spine.

“God, I’ve missed your voice.” Mitch let out, falling into the pillows behind him. “Keep talking.” he demanded, Scott’s chuckle consuming his senses.

“Well, I tried to nap on the way here but I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Scott started, it sounded like he was unpacking his bags. “I was going to take a shower before I called you but now that we’re here I can’t imagine hanging up, so I’ll have to postpone that for now.”

“Good idea.” Mitch agreed.

“What about you? Are you home? It’s my turn to listen to your voice.” Mitch heard what sounded him sitting on his bed.

“Yeah, I’m in bed. I’ve just been waiting for you to call but I got a little impatient. I missed you a lot..” Mitch traced a finger along his bare thigh absentmindedly, having had taken his jeans off before they had started talking to get more comfortable.

“Is that so?” scott teased innocently, not considering where Mitch was going to take this.

“I missed your laugh, and your warm hugs, and the way you’d go out of your way to make me smile..” he trailed off.

“What else?”

Mitch paused for a moment before letting his thoughts control his mouth. “I missed the way you’d kiss me, and how it feels to have your hands on me, how you good you make me feel.” he confessed, his body buzzing with nerves. He never thought he’d be saying these things out loud, but now that he started there’s a part of him that wants to push further. “My hands don’t feel as good as yours.”

“Mitch...” Scott’s voice warned, sounding strained.

“Does me talking about touching myself turn you on, Scott?” The tips of Mitch’s ears were burning but he didn’t want to stop. There was something about being so exposed that excited him.

“What has gotten into you?” Scott breathed, his voice low.

“I just wanna make you feel good,” Mitch dragged his fingers up his inner thigh, making himself inhale slowly.

“Are you sure about this, baby?” Scott tested, his voice laced with concern.

“Mhmm,” Mitch hummed into the phone. “‘wanna hear you feel good. Do you want that?”

“You drive me crazy.” Scott declared under his breath.

“Did you know how big of a crush I had on you before we evening started talking?”

“You did?” Scott questioned, Mitch thought he heard him unbuckling his belt.

“I didn’t want to admit it to myself or anyone, but I wanted you to like me back so bad. I always thought I was way out of your league. Everyone idolizes you, you could have anyone so why would you ever pick me?” Mitch admitted.

“Baby..” Scott tried to console, but Mitch kept going without acknowledging him.

“So I could only imagine what it would be like to have you. You were always the person I wanted to have my first kiss with, my first everything.. I began thinking about you when I touched myself, imagining you touching me, whispering praise into my ear. Your name was always on my lips even when I wasn’t yours.”

“Oh- _fuck_ ,” Scott moaned, sending a wave of heat to pool Mitch’s stomach.

“Are you touching yourself?” Mitch asked sweetly.

“Over underwear,” he panted in reply.

“I want you to stroke yourself, could you do that for me baby? ‘wanna hear you feel good.” Mitch purred into his device’s microphone.

He heard Scott let out a moan and breathed heavily into the phone, letting curses roll off his tongue effortlessly amongst sounds of satisfaction.

“How does that feel, baby?”

“So good- _fuck_ \- so good,” Scott babbled, caught up in the feeling. “wish it was your hand, it’d be s’ perfect,”

“You sound so good, and just for me too,” Mitch let out a sigh of pleasure, allowing his hand to palm himself through his boxer briefs. “I can’t wait to be able to stroke you through your high like I’ve always wanted, making you feel so good with just my hands.” he fantasized, applying pressure to himself.

“ _Shit, ah_ \- ‘m already so close,” Scott muttered, letting out soft moans.

“I wanna hear you come for me, baby- ‘wanna know I’m the only one who can make you hot like this.”

“Mitch- _fuck!_ -“ Scott cursed, moaning his name through his orgasm.

“Scott?” Mitch checked in after a minute, hearing the blond’s breathing through his phone speaker.

“You’re fucking incredible,” Scott sighed sleepily, earning a giggle from the brunette. “can you come over just to cuddle with me?”

“We can cuddle to our hearts content after school tomorrow, I promise.” Mitch smiled against his phone. “You should probably take that shower now.”

“But wait baby, don’t you want to get off?” Mitch could picture Scott’s furrowed brows and small pout. “I want you to get something out of this too.”

“Rain check, tonight was about making _you_  feel good,” Mitch disclosed.

“And getting you off makes me feel good.” Scott countered, making Mitch roll his eyes.

“ _Scott_.” the brunette insisted sternly.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go shower. But I am only one call away if you change your mind.”

“Good night, Scott.” Mitch sang playfully, ignoring his request.

“Good night, princess.”

The following morning Mitch was chatting with Kirstin at his locker when he felt strong hands grip his hips, making him gasp sharply.

“Hey stranger,” Scott whispered low, pressing a kiss where his neck met his shoulder. “I wanted to thank you again for last night.”

“Scott,” Mitch inhaled as he tried to wriggle out his embrace, all too aware of Kirstin watching them with a shocked expression. “we have an audience..”

“Who, me?” Kirstin placed her fingers delicately on her chest. “I’m all for seeing my little Mitchy get some action.”

“That’s the issue-“ Mitch pointed out, turning his head up to Scott and being cut off by his lips, involuntarily letting out a sigh as he melted into his touch.

“Hi. I missed you.” Scott breathed against his lips once they broke apart, sparkling blue eyes meeting warm browns.

“Hi, I missed you too.” Mitch returned, the two sharing shy smiles, completely lost in their own world.

“Do I need to find you two a broom closet or something?” Kirstin suggested, bursting Scott and Mitch from their bubble.

“An empty classroom would be better.” Scott played along, bending down to place his chin on Mitch’s shoulder and wrap his arms around his stomach.

“Oh my God, I hate you both.” Mitch groaned.

“Oh Scott, have you looked into auditioning for the school musical? Everyone’s saying you’d be a shoe in for the lead.” Kirstin brought up.

“Really? I didn’t even know we were doing one.”

“You should totally do it, babe!” Mitch encouraged excitedly, turning his head to him. “You’d be amazing, the crowd will love you.”

“I’ll look into it.” Scott kissed his cheek reassuringly.

Once the school day ended, the couple found themselves spooning on Mitch’s bed in a calm silence. Scott buried his face in the back of Mitch’s neck who was gently rubbing the forearm wrapped around his midsection.

“See, I promised we could cuddle today.” Mitch spoke softly.

“It was worth the wait,” Scott murmured against his skin, the vibrations sending a chill to run through Mitch’s back and across his shoulders. “you’re s’ warm, I never wanna leave.”

Mitch turned in his arms to face him, Scott blinking his eyed open slowly, his eyebrows scrunched up endearingly. He leaned to attach their lips, his hands gripping the blond’s shirt tightly. Scott ran a hand down Mitch’s side and onto his hip, his fingertips playing with the hem of his shirt. Cold fingers unintentionally grazing the skin of his hipbones.

“I never want to not be kissing you,” Mitch confessed breathlessly against his lips before connecting them again.

Scott pressed forward, laying Mitch flat on his back, who let out a pleased noise in response. He ran his hand over his leg, dipping into his inner thigh and squeezing the flesh.

“Wait, Scott,” Mitch sucking in air at his touch. “we need- we need to talk about last night.”

“Okay,” Scott accepted cooly, rolling back to lay on his side, Mitch following his lead. “What about last night, darling?”

“I know we went really far over the phone, and I don’t know if that made you think that things would be different from now on,” he started nervously. “but I... I still think we should take things slowly when we’re together.”

“Of course, baby.” Scott recognized, cupping the brunette’s hand and placing a tender kiss on it. “Is that all?”

“Um.. yeah.” he admitted awkwardly, biting his lip.

“Good.” Scott smiled, bringing his hand up through Mitch’s hair as he kissed him.

As weeks progressed, Mitch sleeping in Scott’s bed became a pretty regular occurrence. It was never a planned thing, it was just understood that was where the night would end. And they both preferred it over sleeping alone.

They slowly brought over extra items for their nighttime routines to their houses, buying an toothbrush for each other and Mitch bringing extra skincare over. Mitch decided to continue wearing Scott’s oversized shirts to bed.

Scott ended up auditioning and being cast for the lead roll in the musical, Mitch exploding with happiness and jumping in his arms when he found out. Though being the lead meant he had to learn a lot of choreography and memorize a lot of lines, inevitably making Scott go to rehearsal after school and not have as much time to spend with Mitch.

He would have some pretty late nights at rehearsal and would often be too exhausted to do very much with Mitch during the time they spent together at night. It wasn’t uncommon for Scott to fall asleep while they were watching a movie, Mitch doing a condensed version of his routine before crawling back into bed and curling up to his side.

Four days before opening night, Scott was pretty on edge. A main character’s actor got sick and it was becoming more and more of a possibility that her understudy will need to replace her for the first few nights, and Scott was not comforted by that thought.

“The only time I’ve read lines with her understudy was when they were casting her, and that was weeks ago! What if we get on stage and we’re completely out of sync and the entire audience can see see it and cringe, we’ll get awful reviews and they won’t even let us up for a second night and and-“

“Whoa- Scott slow down,” Mitch cut him off, bringing a hand up to his cheek to ground him. “that entire cast have worked their asses off, I’m sure they won’t let that happen.”

Scott breaths in and out shakily trying to calm himself down, his eyes searching Mitch’s for guidance as the boy offers him a sympathetic smile.

“What if I did this all for nothing?” Scott whispers sadly, Mitch rubbing his thumb across his cheek soothingly.

“You met new people and made friends, perfected your acting and choreography, and pushed yourself out of your comfort zone. I don’t know about you but that doesn’t sound like nothing to me.” Mitch corrected.

“What would I do without you?” Scott wondered with a sigh.

“Crash and burn.” Mitch joked with a smile, both of them leaning forward to connect their lips in a short sweet kiss.

Mitch entered the school building that friday, opening night, onto a large crowd of relatives and friends of the cast members, as well as musical theatre fanatics. He got in line to pick up his ticket as watched them all interact. An exciting buzz of voices filled the air as mothers gushed about their child’s first production, siblings bored out of their minds and scrolling through their phone aimlessly.

Scott’s parents were unfortunately out of  
town for a wedding and couldn’t make it to opening night, so Mitch was the only one supporting him that night.

Once he got his ticket from the makeshift box office that was really a couple of teenagers sitting at a plastic table in the hallway he made his way to the auditorium to find his seat, excusing himself as he shimmied passed people already seated.

Once he sat down he felt his nerves set in, fidgeting with his fingers anxiously.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” an old woman sat next to him asked him. “You’re not even going on stage and you look mortified.”

“Oh I uh..” Mitch started, he wasn’t expecting for someone to talk to him so he was a little thrown off. “my.. my boyfriend is the lead and I just.. really want him to do well. I wish I could be back stage to hold his hand and calm his nerves, you know?” he admitted to the stranger.

“What’s your name, young man?” she questioned curiously.

“Mitch Grassi.” he answered politely.

“Well Mitch, that’s very thoughtful of you, he should feel lucky to have you.” she commented honestly. “How long have you two been together?”

“A few months now.” Mitch replied, smiling at the memory of the beginning of their relationship.

“I’ve been with my husband since for sixty years, we were highschool sweethearts like you two.” she reminisced. “I wish you two the best of luck in your lives together.”

“Thank you.” Mitch smiled softly, turning back to face the stage to see a staff member walk on. She did the usual drill about the exits and turning off devices before walking off as the lights dimmed.

As soon as he noticed Scott on stage he felt his heart skip a beat.

The show went on and Mitch couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

The first day of sophomore year was the first time Mitch had ever laid eyes on Scott. their school has a lot of students so there were plenty had had never met. Mitch was encouraged by his parents to join choir, so he tried out and got in before the semester started and was there for the first session. He walked into the room nervously, trying not to stand out of the crowd when he noticed Scott and his friends laughing in the corner of the room. something about the blond made his stomach do somersaults.

Watching Scott on stage tonight made him experience that same feeling he felt so long ago, only more intense. His heart felt like it was throbbing everytime Scott said a charming line or flashed a handsome grin. He felt such a sense of pride everytime Scott belted a note that made the crowd cheer and whistle out of turn. once the show closed and Scott had the most genuine smile plastered across his face, Mitch realized what everything he was feeling meant.

Mitch was in love with him.

When the lights turned on he shuffled his way out of theatre, joining the gathering of people waiting for the cast to exit out. Mitch waited there with a bouquet of flowers he bought in the lobby. Ensemble members slipped out and hugged their friends and family, then minor characters.

And eventually, Scott walked through the door. Immediately people rushed him for pictures, Mitch watching him happily as he thanked them genuinely for their kind words.

As he started making his way through the crowd he locked eyes with Mitch, Scott’s bright grin making his heart flutter. once he made it passed everyone he stood in front of Mitch with a soft but exhausted smile.

“How did I do?” Scott asked humbly.

“You were amazing.” Mitch reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, giving him a lingering kiss. “These are for you,” he handed Scott the colorful flowers.

“They’re beautiful,” Scott put them under his nose, inhaling their fresh scent. “thank you, darling.” He brought Mitch in to place a kiss on his head. “I’m so ready to get in bed.” he sighed tiredly.

“Aren’t you going out to celebrate with the cast?” Mitch scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Another time. I wanna cuddle with you.”

Scott said goodbye to his cast mates before driving home with Mitch. They entered the quiet house and went up to his bedroom.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Scott informed, kissing Mitch’s cheek sweetly before making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Mitch slipped off his shoes as he heard the shower turn on. He peeled of his skinny jeans, folding them nicely before walking over to retrieve one of Scott’s comfiest sleep shirts and taking his own off.

He settled on the bed and contemplated what to say to Scott, mulling over different wordings and orders until he heard the shower cut off.

Scott walked out of the bathroom in fresh pajamas, his hair towel dryed.

“Scott? Can you come sit? I need to talk to you.” Mitch hated how serious he sounded.

“Of course, is everything okay?” Scott concerned, following Mitch’s direction and sitting next to him.

“Yeah, I just need to get this off my chest.” Mitch took a deep breath, bracing himself. “It made me so happy to see you up on stage having the time of your life. Everyone was so impressed by your performance. They were seeing you how _I_  see you, this force of nature who can do anything he sets his mind to. You inspire me so much and sometimes I would... I would doubt if I was good enough for you.” Mitch explained truthfully.

“You _are_.” Scott reassured, rubbing his thumb consolingly on Mitch’s folded knee.

Mitch gave him a small smile before continuing. “Tonight I realized how proud I am to be yours. You mean so much to me and you make me so happy, I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Mitch looked at his lap to collect his words before meeting Scott’s interested gaze. “I love you, Scott.”

Scott’s expression softened, his eyes moving to Mitch’s lips. His hand coming up to hold his face before crashing mouths together. They savored the kiss for a few moments, moving their lips in a steady rhythm.

“I’m not done,” Mitch announced once they pulled apart for a breath. Scott hesitantly leaned back to his original position to give Mitch space to carry on his speech. “realizing that I love you also made me realize.. something else.”

“Something else?” Scott pryed.

“I was never ready to give myself over to you fully because I was scared to be so totally exposed. But now that I’ve given you my heart.. I know that I’m ready to give you my body too.” Mitch confessed nervously, looking up at Scott through his long eyelashes.

“Mitch..” Scott realized what he was saying, the admission making his skin buzz with anticipation.

“I’m.. I’m ready to be intimate with you, Scott.” Mitch clarified.

“Are you sure?” he tested wearily, not wanting to do anything Mitch would regret.

“Yes, I am.” Mitch crawled over to his lap. “I know that you will listen to my needs and do everything you can to make sure I feel safe.” Scott adjusting his legs so Mitch could straddle his thighs. “I trust you.”

“Baby..” Scott whispered desperately, his jaw tilted up to meet Mitch’s lips. the brunette doesn’t give in that easily though, brushing their lips together teasingly.

Scott ran his hands down his waist and hips, landing on the bottom of Mitch’s thighs just below his ass and digging his fingers in the flesh making Mitch gasp across his lips.

“God, I wish we had condoms and lube.” Mitch exhaled hotly against his lips, bathing in the feeling of his body heat.

“I got some a while ago to put in the nightstand just in case.” Scott revealed.

“ _Good_.” Mitch praised before closing their lips together, moaning eagerly into Scott’s mouth.

He hung his arms over Scott’s broad shoulders and pushed their chests together, desperate for contact.

“Lay me down,” Mitch requested breathily between kisses. Scott lifted him off the bed, holding him by his thigh and lower back. Mitch instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. The blond turned them around and lead with one knee on the bed before placing Mitch down and getting on top of him in one swift movement making them bounce lightly on the mattress.

Scott gripped his sides strongly as they kissed, Mitch’s legs halfheartedly trying to drape his legs over Scott’s hips.

Mitch tugged at the bottom of Scott’s soft shirt, lifting it over his head with Scott’s assistance and tossing it carelessly to the floor before feverishly attacking each other’s mouths with desperation, Mitch feeling around Scott’s newly exposed chest and letting out a pleased noise.

He angled his head back to encourage Scott to move to his neck, the blond not hesitating to obey his want and trailing messy kisses across his throat. Scott slipped his hands under Mitch’s shirt to feel the soft skin of his stomach, his cool palms making a chill run across Mitch’s body.

“Can I?” Scott looked up at him, his hands slowly bringing his shirt up. Mitch hummed in appreciation, raising his arms to make it easier for Scott.

As soon he took it off, the blond continued to work on his neck, dipping lower to suck on his collarbone.

“Scott,” Mitch moaned at the sensation, threading a hand through his blond waves.

He kissed over his chest, pausing for a moments before giving a tentative lick to his nipple. Mitch threw his head against the pillows with a gasp, arching his back.

“Do you like that, baby?” Scott checked in, running his hands smoothly down his body.

“God- _yes_ ,” Mitch affirmed. “more please.”

Scott didn’t need to be told twice, not hesitating to suck on the sensitive nub, briefly grazing his teeth over it. Mitch dug a hand into the sheets, the other gripping Scott’s hair tightly in ecstasy.

“Shit! Ahh,” Mitch inhaled sharply at the intense feeling, Scott moving over to his other nipple. Mitch was writhing underneath him, overstimulated. “Kiss me, please.”

He placed a gentle hand on Scott’s check to bring him up, indulging in a passionate kiss.

“Touch me.” Mitch begged quietly as they broke apart, big brown eyes sparkling.

Scott dove back in, biting Mitch’s lip and sucking it into his mouth as his hands traveled south. He eased him into it by lightly caressing his thighs and touching him just above the band of his underwear, the boy beginning to breathe heavier in anticipation.

“Please, Scotty. Touch me.” Mitch urged against his mouth, his nails gripping into the nape of Scott’s neck.

Scott lifted his face from Mitch’s to watch his reaction as he palmed him over his boxer briefs, Mitch moaning low and squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open.

“So beautiful, all mine.” Scott commented, covering Mitch’s mouth his own, the feeling of his tongue and the heel of his hand digging into his bulge making the boy moan loudly into his mouth.

“Oh God, Scott, so good,” he choked out, his head falling back into the pillows to absorb the overwhelming feeling. “so good.”

“Do you want more?” Scott suggested, his voice low and raspy.

“Mmm yes,” he hummed in contentment, his thighs falling open to give better access. Scott looped his fingers under the band of Mitch’s underwear and pulling them down torturously slow, giving him time to protest if he needed to. Instead Mitch just lazily lifted his hips to assist.

He panted as his erection sprung free, huffing out little needy whines. He let sighed out in relief once Scott wrapped a large hand around his throbbing member, using the precome from the head as a lubricant, stroking him slowly.

Mitch mumbled incoherently, muttering praises to Scott as he subconsciously thrusted into his hand.

“God, you’re already so wrecked.” Scott remarked, scanning Mitch’s body in awe. “You look so good with my name on your lips, princess.”

“More,” the word fell smoothly from Mitch’s lips. “please, please.” He pleaded without much energy, too far gone to make a spectacle.

“Tell me what you need baby and I’ll give it to you. You’ve been so good.” Scott sweet talked, his voice rough and masculine in Mitch’s ear making him shiver.

Scott pressed several small delicate kisses on his flushed chest, looking up at him as he waited for an answer, stroking him at a hypotonic pace and swiping his thumb over the slit of his head.

“Your fingers,” he panted breathlessly. “please.”

Scott noticed signs in Mitch telling him he was getting close and took matters into his own hands, slowing his hand to a hault and placing it gently on his hipbone, planting tender kisses along his jaw to ground him from the heated experience.

“Why’d you stop?” Mitch opened his eyes hesitantly, asking him through a deep breath.

“Couldn’t have you coming just yet baby, want you to properly enjoy this nice..” He pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “..and slow.” Their lips moved together sensually, taking their time to draw out their movements. He pulled Mitch’s underwear further down his legs, the boy kicking them the rest of the way off.

Scott gave him one last chaste kiss before reaching over to the drawer of his nightstand and recovering what they needed. He sat back on his heels as he clicked the cap of lube open and coated his fingers in slick liquid. He tossed the small bottle on the bed as he moved to hover back over Mitch.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay? You’re not used to this so it’ll sting a little bit and the lube might be a little cold-“

“Scott,” Mitch placed a soft hand on his jaw and tilted it so their eyes met. “I promise I’ll be okay. Do you trust me?”

Their foreheads fell together, Scott closing his eyes to envelop Mitch in his senses. “Yes.” Scott opened his eyelids carefully, staring at Mitch’s pretty irises. They watched each other with so much love for one another coursing through their bodies, sharing soft smiles. “I’m supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I focused solely on how I felt? You deserve that same kind of attention.” Mitch caressed Scott’s cheek with the back of his hand soothingly, making the blond’s eye drift shut.

“ _God_ , I’m so in love with you.” Scott remarked to Mitch’s racing heart.

“You have no idea how long I’ve want to hear you say that.” Mitch breathed, the two slamming their lips together in sync, both of them moaning. Scott pushed up Mitch’s legs by the bottoms of his thighs, his legs folding the closer they got to his chest. He continued to hold on as his other moved to tease his fingers at Mitch’s entrance.

Scott pushed in one digit after another until he had his entire finger inside, Mitch pushing out harsh breaths as he tried to get used to the sensation. He pumped the finger in and out before adding a second and third when Mitch asked for it. It stung at first but Mitch got used to it pretty quickly, wanting so much more.

“Take your pants off, I wanna feel you.” Mitch demanded while he grinded down onto Scott’s fingers. Scott eased them out, Mitch whining loudly at the emptiness. Scott moved up to sink his teeth in Mitch’s collarbone, his hips torturingly close to Mitch’s. The brunette wrapped his legs around waist and used the heel of his foot to try to slide Scott’s sweatpants down.

“You’re so desperate for my cock,” Scott chuckled darkly into his neck. “aren’t you, princess?”

“Shut up and get naked.” Mitch bit back, too focused on the task at hand to play into his dirty talk. He impatiently reached down to pull Scott’s pants down, his length bobbing against his own stomach before Mitch brought his hips down so their erections would slide together.

“Fuck!” Scott moaned at the sudden contact, grinding his hips into Mitch’s as pressed his forehead into his neck, mouth hanging open, lips grazing against the skin.

“Condom,” Mitch urged, eager to go further with Scott. He knew if they waited much longer that they wouldn’t make it. “want you so bad, please Scott.”

Scott frantically reached for the box of condoms he threw on the bed earlier, rummaging through the box with one hand before bringing a packet to his mouth and ripping it open with his teeth.

He sat up to roll the condom down his achingly hard cock and stroke himself a couple times, noticing Mitch watch him with glazed eyes. Once he was done he leaped forward to Mitch, running his hand up the shaved side of his head as he kissed him feverishly, earning a needy moan.

Scott moved a hand back to lift Mitch’s thigh again, angling him just right to he press his tip to mitch’s entrance.

“ _Scott,_ ” Mitch inhaled sharply against his mouth, trying to grind down onto him, hungry for more. The blond pushed so just the head of his cock was around the tight ring of muscle, his eye fluttering shut in extreme pleasure. “keep going.”

He slowly pushed in until he bottomed out, letting out an obscene moan. “ _Fuck_  you’re so _tight_ ,” He stayed still, waiting for Mitch to adjust to the brand new feeling.

“Move,” Mitch requested faintly, gripping Scott’s shoulder tight. He began to pull out slowly until only the tip was in, breathing heavily as he processed the sensation. Mitch caught his mouth in a deep kiss, his hips unmoving for Mitch to guide his actions.

“Do you want me to go slow?” Scott asked sweetly. Mitch hummed smally as he searched his eyes before sharing a tender kiss.

Scott slid back in and out at mild pace, earning small pleasant sounds from Mitch. as his thrusts got deeper, Mitch swung his arms over his shoulders and squeezed his legs around Scott’s waist, allowing Scott to thrust at an upward angle into Mitch.

Mitch disconnected their lips to fall back into the pillows and arch his back, moaning when Scott nailed the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Scott sunk down to suck on his adam’s apple, thrusting into Mitch’s prostate every two or three times.

“Scott, _faster_ ,” Mitch panted, his mouth hanging open as Scott fucks into him, driving him crazy with every movement. “hnng- _please_ ,”

As he moves to another spot on his neck, Scott grabs Mitch’s hips and pushes him down onto his cock grinding desperately into the tight heat.

“Fuck- _ScottScottScott_ ,” Mitch cried out in ecstasy. “don’t stop, please don’t- don’t stop,” Scott quickened his pace at the encouragement, still thrusting as hard as before.

“Love your pretty little sounds baby,” Scott cooed. “you love my cock, don’t you princess?”

“Mhmm, so much.” Mitch muttered, absolutely gone.

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Scott remarked, unable to take off the boy in front of him. “Are you close, darling?”

“Yeah, keep going.” His chin was tipped back as his nails slowly raked across Scott’s back, lips parted and eyes shut, soaking in the feeling of Scott inside him. It was the hottest Scott had ever seen him.

“Shit- you love how it feels to be fucked, don’t you? Love being full of my cock, love being told how good you are, don’t you baby? So good and all mine, huh princess?”

“Scott!” Scott felt Mitch tense under him and he felt the familiar warm liquid spread between their stomachs. The feeling of Mitch tightening around his length making himself come deep inside him, filling the condom. He buried his face in Mitch’s neck as his hips moved erratically, curses spilling from his mouth.

He collapsed on top of Mitch, both boys breathing heavily as they came down from their high. Once Scott could move he slid out of Mitch before tying off the condom and throwing it in the bin by his bed. He reached out to the nightstand tiredly to grab some tissues, cleaning up the mess on his and Mitch’s stomach before tossing that in too.

Scott positioned himself back hovering on top of Mitch, placing his palm on his cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. Mitch’s heavy eyelids opened slowly, exhausted.

“Hi gorgeous.” Scott smiled gently. “Do you want me to get your pajamas?”

“Underwear.” he mumbled sleepily. Scott got up from the bed and slipped his sweatpants back on, handing Mitch his boxer briefs before crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over them.

After Mitch managed to get dressed he turned over to face Scott, inching closer until he could feel his breath ghost across his face.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Scott questioned nervously.

“You exceeded them,” he moved closer, running the back of his fingers across Scott’s jaw, Scott tentatively putting a hand on the small of Mitch’s back. “so thank you for that.”

“It was my pleasure.” they both cracked small smiles at the double meaning of Scott’s words. “Thank you for trusting me.”

They let a peaceful silence fall over them as they relished in the post-high atmosphere, sharing soft touches.

“It’s weird,” Mitch started quietly like he was commenting on his own thoughts.

“What is?”

“It’s like all the sudden two massive milestones happened and now there’s so many new opportunities for us. Like we get to tell each other ‘I love you’ whenever we want. Isn’t that weird?”

“You’re cute.” Scott stated seriously.

“Don’t minimize my ideas just because of my appearance.” Mitch said so deadpan that Scott let a light chuckle escape passed his lips, making the brunette break his poker face. “And don’t make me smile and ruin my point!” He laughed, his bright smile illuminating the dark room.

“I love you.”

The look on Scott’s face was one of a teenager absolutely smitten for the boy in front of him. One where you could just tell how grateful he was to be exactly where he is with the boy who he would do anything for.

“I love you too.”


End file.
